Zera Yuki
Body Replacement Technique, Chakra Suppression Technique, Clone Technique, Sage Mode - (Ice Sage Mode),Mist Body Flicker Technique, Sensing Technique, Shadow Clone Technique, Summoning Technique - (Giant Clam), Telescope Technique, Transformation Technique Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique, Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique, Demonic Illusion: Steaming Multistoried Building, Hazy Genjutsu, Mist Servant Technique Hōzuki Clan Techniques Drowning Water Blob Technique, Hydrification Technique, Water Balloon Technique, Water Gun Technique, Water Gun: Two Guns, Water Release: Great Water Arm Technique, Water Release: Tate Eboshi Certain-Kill Ice Spears, Ice Bow Technique, Ice Platform Technique, Ice Prison Technique, Ice Release: Artic Wind, Ice Release: Blizzard Technique, Ice Release: Deep Freeze, Ice Release: Divine Pathway, Ice Release: Earthen Consecutive Chains of Ice, Ice Release: Flash Freeze, Ice Release: Great Arrow, Ice Release: Great Lancer, Ice Release: Ice Dragon Bullet Technique, Ice Release: Ice-Breaking Sledgehammer, Ice Release: Ice Rock Dome of Magnificent Nothingness, Ice Release: Lancer, Ice Release: Rampart, Ice Release: Swallow Snow Storm, Ice Release: Wolf Fang Avalanche, Ice Shield Technique, Ice Sword Technique Aikidō Hiding in Frost Technique, Hiding in Mist Technique, Secret Technique: Mist Rain, Steaming Danger Tyranny, Water Clone Technique, Water Prison Technique, Water Release: Bubbles Technique, Water Release: Water Hail, Water Release: Pillar Encirclement, Water Release: Rising Water Slicer, Water Release: Snake's Mouth, Water Release: Water Bullet Technique, Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique, Water Release: Water Formation Wall, Water Release: Water Mirror Technique Swift Wind Wall, Wind Release: Gale Palm, Wind Release: Passing Typhoon, Wind Release: Shield of the Wind Count, Wind Release: Spiraling Wind Ball, Wind Release: Sword of the Wind Count, Wind Release: Vacuum Blade, Wind Release; Vacuum Great Sphere, Wind Release: Vacuum Serial Waves. Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere, Wind Release: Vacuum Wave Yuki Clan Techniques Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals, Demonic Mirroring Ice Murder, Demonic Mirroring Ice Wall, Flight of the Obliterating Water, Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death |tools= Senbon, Tantō }}Zera Yuki (雪ゼーラ, Yuki Zēra) is a Jōnin kunoichi of Kirigakure. She is a prodigious member of the Yuki and Hōzuki clans. Appearance Zera is a slim woman with fair skin, sapphire blue eyes, and shoulder-length powder blue hair that she wraps up in a yellow bow. Her standard attire consists of a blue tank top with her forehead protector wrapped around her chest. She wears black, fur-lined sleeves on her forearms. She wears black shorts under a white half-apron with her tool pouch secured to her right thigh and a brown belt. Her tantō sits in the small of her back, secured to the belt, with the hilt on her right side. She wears black shinobi sandals. Her formal attire details her hair let down with a small braid on the left side. She adorns a navy blue, hooded fur-lined jacket. Her forehead protector is secured to her chest over a royal blue crop top. She wears black capri leggings under a white half apron that is secured by yellow buckles. Her tantō is secured to the blue belt on her waist, hilt on her right side. Her tool pouch is secured to her right thigh. She wears elegant black shinobi sandals. Personality Zera is a rather quiet, stoic person. She rarely talks more than she needs to and is very committed to her mission on hand. Still, this icy demeanor does not make her intolerant and judgmental of those she meets. Instead, she is quite open-minded and willing to listen to all sides involved in conflicts before making her decisions. She usually prefers to deescalate situations before a confrontation arises. Despite her stand-offish mannerisms, she does care for her fellow shinobi and is prepared to sacrifice herself in order to ensure their safety. If an individual manages to thaw her icy demeanor, (s)he will find that she is actually quite cheery and fun-loving. Abilities Zera is an exceptional prodigy of both the Yuki and Hōzuki clans. She received top marks in all her classes and passed her Chūnin Exams with flying colors. In two short years, she promoted to Jōnin and is currently affiliated with her home village, Kirigakure. Physical and Chakra Prowess Due to Zera's size, she does not rely on hand-to-hand tactics. In fact, she prefers to avoid all forms of physical altercations. Still, she was taught the art of Aikidō in order to subdue and separate herself from her opponent in order to regain control of the battle. Her main factor physical battle-trait is her speed though, being able to intercept a user of Iaidō and prevent them from unsheathing their sword. Her speed is further exacerbated when using her mirrors. Still, should she find herself unable to entangle herself from her opponent, she can always rely on her other bloodline to slip through their grips. Zera is primarily a long-range fighter, relying on her ninjutsu to dispatch her opponents. Due to being a hybrid of the strongest clans within Kirigakure, Zera has an unnaturally deep chakra capacity and has exceptional chakra control that is required for utilization of her bloodlines. Her control is so effectual that she can perform most techniques with only one-hand or none in some techniques' cases. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation *Water Release Zera's main nature inclination is with water due in part to her bloodline as well as her birthplace. She is able to utilize this nature without needing a pre-existing source in the immediate vicinity, though having one definitely makes manipulation much easier. She can create vast quantities of water without a water source. She can also create defensive walls or large water dragons. *Wind Release Zera's secondary nature inclination is with the wind also due to the second half of her genetics. She is able to to clear unfavorable weather conditions techniques with a simple exhale as well as compress air within her lungs and use it to a variety of differing effects, whether that be in the form of blades, bullets, or a shield. *Ice Release Zera's most noticeable power is her utilization of her bloodline ability to use Ice Release. Her power is so potent that she is able to freeze an opponent instantaneously by touch alone. She is also capable of utilizing the dreaded mirrors most associated with members of the Yuki Clan. Her ice has the unique ability to regenerate itself as long as there is moisture in the air. Intelligence In battle, Zera is calculating and reserved, often using distracting techniques in order to observe unhindered. In order to capitalize on every possible advantage, she pays careful attention to every aspect of a battle, analyzing opponents' strategies and techniques to discern their purpose, mechanics, and ultimately their weaknesses. Once she has formulated a plan, she implements it without mercy. Still, she will refrain from the killing blow unless provoked, required to protect her way of life or teammates, or the mission calls for death. She also has a tactical sense in teamwork, able to instantly understand an ally's battle plan with little communication and act accordingly to make it successful. Trivia *Zera's mame means "Seed" **Her name translates to "Seed of Snow" *Zera's standard image is from the Naruto Online Game: https://naruto.oasgames.com/en/ *Zera's formal image is from https://www.deviantart.com/alkhathar04/art/Azure-Fang-3-763422818 and this user has permission to use the image. Proof can be provided if required.